


milk

by sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Dom/little, DaddyDom!Thor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Infantilism, Little!Loki, M/M, Regression, bottle feeding, dd/l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. </p><p>Daddy endeavors to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Call It) Whatever You May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970596) by [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace). 



> A sweet, fluffy little ficlet for my Bun Extraordinaire, [RoS](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com), who wanted some DaddyDom!Thor bottle feeding his Little!Loki. I hope you enjoy this, Bunny Boo; I love you!
> 
> I've never written DD/l, so I just pray I did it justice. *frets*
> 
> A billion thanks to [Sonia](http://fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this for me! <3333

Loki has had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. He’s in desperate need of some calming Daddy Time, and he’s shaking by the time he knocks on the door of Thor’s apartment.

 

Thor answers being his usual, gorgeous self – poured into a soft-looking dark grey sweater and a pair of sweats. The bright, broad smile on his face falters slightly when he sees Loki.

 

On a better day, Loki would probably think nothing of it - but it isn’t a better day, and it stings. “Don’t look so thrilled, Thor.” He _knows_ it's unfair – Thor didn’t know he was coming, and he hasn't even said anything yet – but in Loki’s current state of distress, being rational takes more effort than he can muster. “You’ve obviously got better things on your agenda; I’ll just go,” he bites out as he turns to leave.

 

“Hey, hang on! Loki!” Thor calls out behind him, in full Daddy voice; Loki is, at once, rooted to the spot. He feels Thor’s hand curl around his bicep, warm and strong, and he doesn’t fight when he’s pulled around to face him. He leans in and kisses Loki on the forehead. “Let's get you inside, baby.” Loki doesn't detect even a hint of anger from Thor, even though his little attitude spin-out probably deserves it.

 

Thor shuts the door on the Big Bad Outside World and stands behind Loki, wrapping his big arms around him. “Can you tell Daddy what happened today, Buglet?”

 

Loki’s face twists and his body slumps against Thor's solid frame. He wants to tell him – he does – but the words and anger and frustration get all jumbled up in his head and what comes out, after a few shuddering breaths, is a small, watery ‘I _can't_.’

 

Thankfully, Thor doesn’t press him further. He gathers Loki up into his arms like he weighs less than nothing and carries him to the sofa. Once he gets Loki seated and settled, he thumbs away the tears that have slipped down his cheeks. “Shh,” he soothes. “Does Baby need Puffer?”

 

Loki doesn’t trust himself to speak again right now; he manages a small nod instead.

 

“Daddy will go get him. I bet you haven’t eaten today, have you?”

 

Loki looks at Daddy, eyes wet, and shakes his head.

 

Daddy sighs. “Alright. Daddy’s going to go get a few things – you stay right here, okay?”

 

Loki doesn’t think he could move if he wanted to. The sofa is soft and smells like _Thor_ ; he presses his face into the fabric and inhales. Daddy’s scent is so calming.

 

Minutes later, when he feels the sofa cushions shift under him, Loki sits up. Thor wedges his hands under him and pulls him sidelong into his lap. Once they’re settled, Daddy holds out Puffer and Loki takes it gratefully. He rubs his chin against the top of its fuzzy head and feels a little light-headed from the warm wave of comfort that washes over him.

 

“Isn’t that better, baby?” Daddy asks him as he wraps a soft, wooly shift around Loki's shoulders.

 

Loki nods, because it _is_ better. He feels like nothing bad can touch him here, not while he safely ensconced in his Daddy’s big, strong arms. He rests his head on Thor's chest, angling so he can hear the steady thump of his heartbeat, and lets his eyes slide shut…

 

“No, no – don’t fall asleep yet,” Thor says, jostling him a little. “Daddy still needs to feed his baby boy.” He reaches behind him and produces a powder blue baby bottle, rubber nipple and all.

 

Loki’s heart starts to pound as he looks at the thing, blinking owlishly; he’s still at odds with himself about The Baby Bottle. He squirms, but Thor only cuddles him closer, an arm safely cradling him against his broad chest, and lifts the bottle to Loki's lips. “Now, don’t fight Daddy. Open up for me, please.”

 

Loki doesn't open up; he ducks his face into Thor's armpit, shaking his head ‘no’ over and over.

 

“Loki,” Thor says gently. _Firmly._ “Daddy wants his little bug to grow up big and strong, and he can’t do that if he doesn’t eat.”

 

Loki peeks out from his hiding space to find Thor with a soft smile on his handsome face; it sets off something warm and fluttery inside his chest. He shakes the bottle, and the sound of the sloshing liquid inside makes his stomach growl. Loudly.

 

_Traitor._

 

“See? Listen to that rumble! It'll start to ache soon, and then you'll feel even worse. Come on, Loki, it’s time for Daddy to take care of you. Be a good boy. For me?”

 

Loki turns his head to fully face Thor. He still feels unsure, but his apprehension is waning in the face of wanting to be _good for Daddy_.

 

Thor thumbs the soft bit of skin between Loki’s brows, and a little bit more of his tension ebbs away. “There we go,” he coos. “You’re alright; Daddy’s got you now.”

 

The thumb moves over the bridge of his nose, down to the Cupid’s Bow of his upper lip. Thor leans in, pressing a kiss to his mouth, and Loki drifts into the welcomed pressure of Thor's lips on his own.

 

The kiss ends, but Loki feels secure enough in his Daddy Bubble that he doesn't mind.

 

“Daddy loves you so much, Baby.”

 

Loki smiles, and that's when it happens. Thor pushes the soft, rubbery nub of the bottle’s nipple between his parted lips, and a few splashes of warm, sweetened milk hit his tongue.

 

Loki doesn’t know how to react. He can’t help the flush on his cheeks; he’s a 27-year-old man with a job and bills and responsibilities - and he’s cradled in his boyfriend’s warm, cozy lap with a baby bottle in his mouth. He’s embarrassed and yet... he feels so good and safe...

 

He looks up at _Daddy._ “There’s my good boy,” he praises, practically beaming. He slides his hand under Loki's shirt, rubbing his warm palm against his back, and Loki almost instinctively begins to suckle. Another burst of warmed milk hits his tongue, and Daddy shines so bright he’s almost _glowing._  

 

The milk feels good as it fills his empty belly, relieving the hunger he didn't want to admit to. Loki nuzzles his head against Thor's chest and clutches his sweater in a tight fist, his gaze fixed on Thor's approving smile as he drinks from his bottle.  

 

“How about Daddy reads his bug a story after? I’ve got ‘Kiss Me, I’m Perfect’ right here. How’s that sound, Baby?”

 

Loki smiles around the nipple in his mouth and nods.

 

That sounds _wonderful_.


End file.
